fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noirlok Salo
Noirlok Salo (ノアールックセーロ, Noārukku Sēro) is one of the Etherious created by the infamous Dark Wizard, Zeref Dragneel, as well as one of the all-demon Dark Guild Tartaros, functioning as a "Sub-Commander", keeping control of allied Dark Guilds as well as the army of Tartaros, the footsoldiers primarily. He is among the few handpicked by Kraken Bonez, and can be considered an elite of sort. He is the other half and brother of Blankrien Salo, the two formerly making up a single demon known as Grados Lokrien, before seperating due to unknown circumstances, additionally, he is the father of the Etherious-Human hybrid, Deceskor Salo. Though he rarely speaks, Noirlok is feared and known as a complete mystery, to the point that his common alias is Unknown (湯室, Yumuro), as well as The Great Dark (大闇, Daiyami). He follows things through to the end, a very focused and strong willed individual, but also known as an animal in battle, despite boasting a surprisingly high amount of intelligence. Appearance Noirlok's appearance is simplistic, rather plain even, being a fully humanoid demon, visually resembling an adult male, albeit featurless, appearing genderless at first, despite confirming that he is, infact, male. Noirlok's very flesh takes the appearance of tightly placed black bandages that cover every inch of his body, with his true form seemingly hidden underneath, though he confirms that his Etherious form is not said true form, but merely an "alteration" to it. Notably, Noirlok's fingers and toes are claws, and his face, the most noticeable trait, is featurless, not even ears being present, though an occasional mouth with a row of fangs appears across his face, at times even widening. Noirlok has all five of his senses fully intact, even if some appear missing. He can still hear, despite the supposed lack of ears, and can see, when he chooses to. Noirlok's eyes are infact within his body, and can freely traverse and pop up at any corner to allow him to see, this means that most of the time, Noirlok is willfully blind, but that is not a disadvantage to him, having grown used to being both able and unable to see. His eye color is red. Personality Noirlok Salo is described as a "demon of an iron will and strong focus", as well as an "animal". Due to being the type who rarely speaks, being considered as rare as an eclipse, much about Noirlok is up to rumors, with what's true and what's simple gossip being left up in the air, since even he doesn't bother confirming or disproving any rumours, leaving him a mystery to most people, with the few who truly know him being the Guild Master, Seilah, and the Underworld King, Kraken Bonez. However, what is universally known is that he is a loyal and adamant demon, who sees things through to the end, any order or mission, without fault or failure, is performed until it can be safely be "over and done with", even if things go wrong, he would continue regardless, improvise his way until the bitter end. He gives off an "emotionless" vibe to him, that he doesn't exhibit any feelings, no happiness, sadness, anger or anything of the sort, then again, his faceless face already makes Noirlok impossible to read, even his body language, being precise and, at times, abnormal, is difficult to see through. Noirlok is indeed willingly not showing any emotion in order to stay proffesional when performing his duty, however, his behaviour does have its quirks. A prime example is Noirlok's life long dream of having a pet, said pet being a "tiny human", as in human children, or even babies, but due to obvious reasons, said dream is still a dream. Another would be his incredible ability to turn any conversation awkward by saying nothing, simply staring (or not) without uttering a word, leaving nothing but an awkward silence. The only times he does willingly speak is when he finds his feedback to be of most importance, which no one has a clue what it is. It takes quite a feat to force a reaction out of Noirlok, especially anger, something that is believed to be downright impossible for him. The "animal" part of his description comes from his bodily movement and behaviour, especially during combat. His back is often hunched, especially when sitting down, his legs bent down, and at times, even walking on all four, especially when during stealth or attack missions, with the added fact that the most sounds that come out of his mouth are snarls and growls, Noirlok's status as an animal and a beast are very well deserved. His fighting style simply cements it further, as he rushes at his target on all four like a predator, lunging and using his claws to rip his target to shreds, and even bite and eat them without mercy, displaying a sort of bloodlust for the common human. But, in reality, it is all an "act" by Noirlok, to give a false image and visage of an animal to naive unsuspecting victims as well as his subordinates, hiding a devilishly intelligence individual with no mercy. By keeping the "animal persona", people and demons alike think less of Noirlok, primarily his enemies who know next to nothing of his true nature, allowing him to catch them off guard, due to essentially giving permission to be underustimated so that his enemies never go all out or try too hard against him, allowing him to strike harder before they realize it, a strategy he follows thoroughly, with only two people knowing and seeing through said act, the same who truly know who and what he is and capable of. However, his abnormal bodily movement is only toned down, the most obvious change being him standing up right like any normal man would, and "precise movement", not allowing any movement to be wasted, even in non-combative situations, as he would otherwise not move a muscle if there is no reason to. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Unique Biology: Probably what makes Noirlok a true abnormality, even among the Etherious and Demon race, is his own body. His true appearance is hidden underneath his black bandages that are a literal part of his being and body, which is considered something hideous and incomprehensible, that not even his Etherious Form can contain. For once, while he does seem to possess flesh and bones, meat and blood, nothing seems to be set in stone for how his body is, evident by how he has four eyes that can be seemingly retrieved back into his body, yet can pop back up from any portion of his body to his choosing. However, even with some seemingly missing body parts, such as ears, he can still hear just fine, and even with the black bandages on, he can still feel through touch, as if the bandages substitued his flesh. One of his more unnoticed traits is the fact that Noirlok has no skeletal structure. Instead, his body is supported using his steel-like skin and black bandages, both in and outside his body. This effectively allows Noirlok to bend in impossible angles without any harm done to him in return, allowing for a more versatile and unpredictable fighting style. Regardless, his bodily functions remain perfectly fine, even if his structure is abnormal. Due to his abnormal physiology, Noirlok possesses certain abilities biologically unique to him, that aren't powered by Curse power, thus not making them Curses, but more akin to a natural ability, the equivlant of moving one's arm or breathing. It has been very much confirmed that the outward appearance Noirlok is most known for is nothing but a mere disguise hiding what he really looks like, which may explain the bizarre biology and structure of his body. *'Poison & Disease Immunity': Noirlok's blood, veins and body all together are impervious to the effects of poison and disease. He has never, in his life, been ill, and poison does nothing to him. He infact compares drinking rat poison to drinking normal water. Though, his immunity to poison is something he himself developed with Black Medicine, Noirlok's body simply grew used to its effects, resulting in every poison being moot to him, granting him superior defenses against poisons, magical or otherwise. However, it was shown that he can be afflicted by magical poisons or diseases, as seen by Mary's Virus magic successfully paralyzing his body after taking a while to be made, before he regained control and grew immune to its effect afterwards. This displays that he is vulnerable in rare cases to especially potent or powerful poisons and diseases, but if given the time, can indeed build an immunity to them. *'Organ Movement & Placement': One of Noirlok's more disturbing feats is his ability to move and rearrange his organs without any harm. He can change the location of his heart, lungs, entrails, anything within him can and will move on his command. The most known example being his eyes that he freely moves and pokes in any part of his body. This allows Noirlok to effectively avoid severe internal damage being done to his body by not moving, simply moving a central organ to avoid any harm. *'Body Temperature Control': A more offensive and useful ability Noirlok is naturally capable of is altering his body temperature, causing his body to be hotter, burning with mere touch, or lower it to the point that he is cold, freezing his victims upon contact, or any liquid substance in a matter of seconds. This ability is natural to him, making it cost no form of curse power to use at its expense, and while it has no side effects on his body, it does evidently leave him open to the opposite force if it were to be used against him effectively when changing his body temperature. *'Eye Beam': A rather odd yet useful attack on Noirlok's part, is his ability to project his very Curse power onto his ocular veins and onto his literal eyeballs, doing so allows him to project thin black beams of condensed Curse power. The beams can be fired quickly, and their trajectory changed by Noirlok simply moving his eyes. The beams have enough power to cut clean through steel, allowing Noirlok to break through armor and defenses, even magic barriers break once enough force is given. In addition, he is capable of amping up the power of these beams, by adding more Curse power, resulting in larger and stronger beams. Most commonly, Noirlok would summon his eyes on the palms of his hands and use his eye beams, allowing for easier aiming amd maneuverability, even moving his beams across his target as if they were a sword. The attack doesn't take much to execute, and is very much easy infact, making it incredibly useful in almost any situation, due to the sheer surprise factor of it, with Noirlok's eyes being literally able to appear from any part of his body. **'Big Eye '(ビッグアイ, Biggu Ai): In addition to his normal sized eyes, Noirlok is in possession of two additional, larger eyes within his body, approximately the size of his head, if not larger, which has a wider sight range. However, the true power of Noirlok's Big Eye is the beam it launches, being far more powerful than his regular one. It uses five times more power than his normal beam, possessing much more power as a result. It travels at incredible speed, and tends to tear clean through most defenses, but if it were to strike a worthy defense, then it would simply explode upon impact, atleast damaging the defenses if anything. He is capable of augmenting this power, using ten times the amount of Curse power, resulting in an incredible powerful beam that requires him to firmly dig his feet into the ground so the backlash won't send him flying. The ten times power beam's destructive power is simply vicious and astounding, especially if struck from close range. *'Claws & Fangs': Probably one of his more tame physiological traits are Noirlok's claws and fangs. They can be freely retracted, and are incredibly sharp, being compared to terrifying blades that can cut through anything if given the chance, even steel and diamond. His fangs are capable of shredding through armor and flesh with utter ease, tearing them to ribbons and then some. Strangely, neither is made of bones, but are his own tissue, or rather, the black bandages, having qualities akin, or even stronger, than steel, in addition, he can extend his claws, freely manipulate their lengths and sharpness to his liking, the same with his fangs as well. *'Muscle Control': Noirlok has displayed the ability to control his muscles, since he lacks a skeletal structure, his muscles alone have the neccesary power to keep him standing, on top of his bandages. He has shown that he is capable of making his muscles much denser, causing any blade stabbing into him to snap and break, or make damage him that much more difficult. In addition, he can increase his muscle mass, creating an enlarging effect on his limbs, augmenting his limb's power, in addition to its size. He has even shown the ability to become heavier by increasing the density of his mucles enough. However, Noirlok is known for becoming slower when controlling the density or mass of his muscles, and overuse can result in backlash, his muscles tearing from the pressure, hence why Noirlok doesn't employ this very often, resorting to it only when needed. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Through the years, Noirlok has turned his own body into his greatest weapon, molding it into the form he needs and requires to be capable of executing his enemies, in any form, and in any situation. He employs every inch of his body to his advantage, and has a fixed fighting style that centers on wasting no movement. For this reason, Noirlok is seen completely still at most when not in combat, and his guard is always up, even when it is safe, maintaining awareness to his surroundings so he wouldn't be caught off guard and killed simply because he didn't pay attention. Noirlok is very observent, keeping track of his foe's movement, either through his own eyes, or by listening to every clothing rustle, step and movement, anticipating the attack and reacting accordingly to it. His own movement when engaging in combat is unpredictable, his lack of a skeletal structure allow for impossible angles for his body to bend, arms, legs, neck and even his entire body, all giving him various options to engage his opponent. When in battle, he always goes for the kill, in whatever way he can accomplish it, no matter how vile or gruesome the act will be, or atleast make way for an opening to allow an instant execution, since he doesn't enjoy torture, nor does he exactly plan on dilly dallying a fight, when his duty is to simply kill and continue his orders. His own fighting style is difficult to pinpoint, due to the added flavour of unpredictability and abnormality that his own body structure allows, yet it seems to constitued a mix of kickboxing and normal boxing, utilizing his open palms and claws, as well as his legs, to inflict damage onto his foes with no mercy. Master Stealth & Assassin: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Curse Hellmouth Hellmouth (ヘルマウス, Herumausu) is Noirlok first known Curse, one that is natural and exclusive to him due to its applications and how he goes about with it. The basic concept of Hellmouth is the ability to open the "jaws of Hell", essentially black portals that allow travelling through time and space to another location, essentially a form of manual teleportation. However, the true terror of Hellmouth is the dimension that Hellmouth leads to, which is described by those subjected to it as simply "dark", always exiting completely traumatized, physically unharmed but mentally destroyed. This has happened only to those whom Noirlok trapped in Hellmouth's dimension as a form of torture, meaning it is safe for allies to pass through it as long as they aren't trapped there. Whatever happens in the dimension is unknown, or whatever is in it, as victims are far too horrified to try and recall it, leaving it a mystery, much like everything else about Noirlok himself. Regardless, the main purpose and utility of Hellmouth is to allow Noirlok to travel long distances via portals in mere seconds, as long as he knows the exact coordinates, or he has been in said locatio before. It also has its utility in completely absorbing attacks or redirecting them, or to dodge attacks, and even make attacks reach the attack, by using two portals. The secondary power of Hellmouth is its "physical manifestation", which is Noirlok's own head becoming reptillian, like a crocodile or alligators, and opening to reveal a large gaping maw, with sharp rows of fangs, a long tongue and a bottomless throat. This physical employment of Hellmouth is used, obviously, to devour things, turning Noirlok's mouth into a portal, and his body into the dimension. Using this, Noirlok is capable of storing objects of any size, or any person, into his own body, without the side effects of being mentally destroyed if spent too long. The mouth can extend, like a snake's, which is how he can swallow incredibly large objects, even if some may take more time than others. The alternative, is of course, using it offensively to rip apart the enemy using the horrifying animalistic maw. This alternative use of Hellmouth essentially turns Noirlok into a walking storage with infinite space. However, despite the utility of Hellmouth, it is difficult to use. Since it quite literally opens a fabric in time and space in order to create these portals, they can require large amounts of Curse power, some even too great for Noirlok if the distance is too great, such as extending to an entirely seperate country. The physical manifestation of Hellmouth seems to be much easier to use, compared to the usual employment. Even amidst combat, Noirlok needs approximately 3 seconds to open a portal for defense or to dodge, which can be simply wasted time if his foe is being too difficult. *'Eat '(イート, Īto): The only named spell of Hellmouth revolves around its physical manifestation, and as its name implies, involves Noirlok eating his target using the Hellmouth. However, what differentiates it from the normal method, is that the physical Hellmouth's fangs rip the "space" of whatever they dig into, thus tearing the target apart, but not physically neccesarily, since it is the very space that keeps the target intact. This means that Noirlok can virtually bite off anything he digs his teeth into, but of course, it is only limited to his Hellmouth's fangs. Interestingly, by seemingly biting the air, Noirlok can devour the space between him and his target, drawing them closer, the fascinating part is that it goes unnoticed, and seems to be something that occurs naturally, with barely anyone noticing the fact that a space between two individuals has literally vanished and the two are now face to face, despite the previous distance. God Pain God Pain '(ゴッドペイン, ''Goddo Pein) is Noirlok's second Curse, solely used in the form of a supplementary, with no real offensive use. It essentially allows Noirlok to manipulate pain in the most basic form. Any pain inflicted onto him, physical or otherwise, can be controlled by him, the main application of God Pain is to transfer his pain onto others via physical contact. By doing so, he removes all pain from him, and sends it to his victim, though, that doesn't remove his injuries, and doesn't add any injuries to his foe. This use of God Pain is solely to allow Noirlok to fight longer even if he still has his injuries, if he loses his pain, it is less restrictive. An alternative, and more risky use of God Pain, is converting all the pain he has as a supplementary power boost, doing so ups Noirlok's physical strength and durability primarily, though, in exchange, he is more susceptible to pain. Depending on how much pain he used and how much he powered himself up, Noirlok's pain sensory becomes more potent as a direct side effect, and if used too much, it can reach the point that simply the wind hurts. The effects are temporarily as well, of course, lasting only a few minutes at best, an hour at best, but the time cuts shorter the more pain he uses to boost his power. The known limits of God Pain are as followed; Noirlok can only transfer his pain to living and organic creatures, even bugs or animals, but if his target dies, he cannot transfer his pain any further to them, which, of course, means he also cannot transfer his pain to inanimate objects, in addition, physical contact is a must, though he is capable of doing so through his black bandages as well. Black Medicine 'Black Medicine '(ブラックメディシン, Burakku Medeishin) is Noirlok's third and final Curse, the one he was born with, and is directly tied to the Black Bandages on his body, allowing him to manipulate them as if they are simply extensions of his being, extra limbs in a way. The black bandages, despite their appearance being very much like true bandages, folding and twisting without issue, they are infact incredibly tough, being comparable to steel, making them useful to attack, even being useful as "blades", cutting through metal, armor and shields alike. The main power of Black Medicine is to be used as "limiters" on Noirlok's own body, surrounding every inch of his body, and reducing his form to that of a human, lowering his power by 50%, to a manageable level. After decades of training, Noirlok has also unlocked new powers to Black Medicine, which is what earned the Curse its dreaded name. When using the black bandages to mend wounds, they can have different effects. On allies, Noirlok can use the bandages to heal injuries, regenerating them, albeit the process is said to be incredibly painful depending on the injury and how severe it is, resulting in screaming for several minutes before the healing process is finished, or simply add effects akin to medicine, such as painkillers. On enemies, however, the Black Bandages produced poison of varying severity and effects, from simple pain amplification and paralyzation, to full on acid and even hallucinations, among others. Noirlok has gotten a variety of additional poisons thanks to the help of fellow Guild member Senna Florailis, making the poisonous bandages even more lethal. On a more direct approach, the bandages can be used to take several shapes, such as shields, weaponry and even extra appendages, opening a wide variety of versatility for how Noirlok can approach an opponent, and with the aforementioned steel-like durability of the black bandages, they become invaluable weapons in battle. True Form By removing the black bandages of Black Medicine from his being, Noirlok can once again access his '''"True Form" (トゥルーフォーム, Tōrū Fōmu), which allows him to regain his true appearance, as well as the cut back 50% of his power. In his True Form, Noirlok becomes a larger dragonic beast, now possessing two heads, each with five horns on its head, as well as spikes on the back of his shoulders, and the missing space between his heads. He possesses a humanoid structure, two legs and two arms, though he still has the option of going on all four. In addition to a large reptillian tail, and two large monstrous wings, and a large red eye on his chest, with another one being located on his back, giving a wider sight range. Noirlok's biology very much remains the same. He still lacks nones, allowing his body to bend in impossible angles, with the one things keeping his body intact being the spikes, which are the closest thing he has to a bone structure. However, his power, both his Curses and physical power that is, gain a dramatic increase. His size also helps, with the average adult human reaching up to his chest at best. Noirlok prefers to maintian his more humanoid form, as it is more comfortable, and arguably more effective for him in missions, while he would employ his True Form only if he needs more power, but doesn't want to access his Etherious Form and waste his time. Though he does lose some advantages he had exclusive to his power restricted form, but still retains several, such as his ability to change his body temperature, increasing or lowering it, and even his ability to rearrange his organs to avoid lethal injury. Among his new advantages and abilities is his newfound power of flight, which he couldn't access at all prior, allowing him to take someone with him, and fly at incredible speed in the sky. His wings are also strong enough to create powerful gusts of wind and shockwaves when enough force is put into it. In addition, he retains his ability to fire beams of curse power, with greater power than before, from his eyes, as well as his two mouths. With the addition of his Curse's powers increasing as well, Noirlok, in his true form, becomes an even greater force to be reckoned with. *'Partial Transformation': Alternatively, instead of transforming into his true form, Noirlok is capable of a "partial transformation", which means summoning only portions of his true form through his sealed form, albeit depowered, compared to when unsealed. This means he is capable of turning his normal arm into his true form's arm, depowered, but still the same size, and can function as a good surprise attack, or used to escape situations when nothing else would otherwise help. There is seemingly no limit to how far he can go with the partial transformation, however, he does revert it back to normal almost immediately after serving its purpose. Etherious Form Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Noirlok is capable of accessing his Etherious Form, much like the rest of the Etherious race. Despite popular belief, his Etherious Form is not his true form, and is best described as an amplified form, utilizing above the power he would normally possesses if he were to remove the limiters of the black bandages, thus making this Noirlok's definitive strongest form. However, he rarely employs it, due to his personal preference, using it only in truly dire situations where not even his True Form can save him. Noirlok's Etherious Form takes, ironically and hilariously, the appearance of a gigantic beast with a form very much akin to a rabbit, with rings around his arms, neck and rabbit ears, with hearts within said rings. His skin is pitch black, his hands and feet claws, as well as possessing sharp fangs, and hollowed out white eyes that are lifeless and remorseless. He also possesses a multitued of tails, four in totals, though they resemble a reptilian tail, as opposed to a rabbit's, and are incredibly long, as well as slender, being incredibly useful as extra appendages for combat, such as whips, or even tentacle-like. Noirlok also becomes incredibly large, nearly reaching the size of Lullaby's demon form, and despite the initial appearance, is incredibly formidable, allowing Noirlok to very much wipe out armies all on his own. The form is the manifestation of the very aspect of "beast", even allowing access to a Curse exclusive to this form, known as Restrict Zone '(レストリックトゾーン, ''Resutorikkuto Zōn). *'''Immense Strength: Fitting for his now amplified size, Noirlok's strength has become far greater than ever before, even moreso than his true form. With a single swipe from his arm, he can bring down several buildings, creating craters by crushing the earth with his fists, his very footsteps leaving imprints on the ground. He has shown the power to cause devastating shockwaves by simply clapping his hands, sending enemies flying away, and tearing through concrete walls. Using his strength to his advantage, Noirlok can overwhelm and eventually overpower his foe, even those of his own size or greater, due to still very much fighting as he normally would, even when adopting his animal persona, he still manages to become a formidable force. *'Immense Speed & Agility': Despite the immense and bulky size, Noirlok very much retains his incredible speed. Like a true rabbit, he is quick on his feet, flickering as he moves, making it difficult to trace his movement to the untrained eye. Every one of his movements is precise and fast as usual, and with the speed they travel, have enough momentum to inflict terrible damage to the target, and can jump incredible heights, crashing back down and shattering the earth with his incredible weight. Using his speed, he can also dodge attacks and appropriately counter. *'Immense Durability': On many occasions, Noirlok's skin has been shown to have become far greater than before, whistanding greater punishment than before, with barely a scratch being visible. Compared to steel, or even diamond, Noirlok takes full advantage of his tough body, with the small damage inflicted upon him, he uses it to rush through attacks that do not work on him and simply wail on his foe, or even use his entire body as a meat shield to his allies if need be. *'Curse Power Beam': Much like his sealed and true form, Noirlok can manipulate his Curse power and mold it to fire powerful and intense rays of Curse power at his enemies. However, unlike before, where they were indeed powerful, in his Etherious Form, with the added size and power, Noirlok becomes capable of causing incredible damage with these beams all on its own, being often compared to the power of a Dragon's Roar even. He can still fire it using his mouth and eyes, but the mouth version is evidently stronger, and can still change its trajectory by simply moving his body, thus catching his foe even if they were to attempt and dodge the initial fire. *'Immense Hearing & Awareness': Like a true rabbit, Noirlok's greatest trait is his hearing, allowing him to hear for miles away, or focus on a single sound and track it. While probably useless for his large size, his incredible hearing also grants him even greater awareness of his surrounding. He is capable of hearing the smallest things, such as the muscles and bones moving within his foe, allowing him to attempt and predict how they will move next, and avoid being surprised by unseen attacks. Noirlok has proven to take full advantage of this ability to its fullest potential, making him nearly untouchable when facing opponents of any size, even if overhwelmed. This, however, opens a severe weakness against sound-based opponents, as strong noises directed at him solely can overwhelm and hurt him. *'Restrict Zone '(レストリックトゾーン, Resutorikkuto Zōn): While in his Etherious Form, Noirlok has access to an exclusive Curse, known as Restrict Zone, which allows him to use the large staffs embedded on his back. By commanding them, and making them strike the area around him and his opponents, he creates a barrier of varying sizes, one that denies exit or entry from anyone. This allows Noirlok to keep his "prey" and trap it, allowing him to get to them without needless distraction, and ruining any attempt at escape. The barriers created use stray Eternano and Curse power together in perfect unison to create a nigh-impenetrable wall, requiring too much time to break through, that focusing solely on doing so would result in death by Noirlok's hand. The size of the barrier can vary, at times having enough size to trap an army, or buildings, but considering Noirlok's size in his Etherious Form, it is understandable they would normally be larger. He can also grant permission to allies or enemies to enter if he so wishes, and leave as well, though it is purely his decision. Other Skills Keen Intellect: As aforementioned, Noirlok's animalistic behaviour is nothing but a facade, a guise he keeps up to fool others, hiding his devilishly intelligent mind. Having supposedly participated in many battles, barring hundreds in total, he has accumulated precise knowledge on army tactics, deception, manipulation as well as excellent medical knowledge, being capable of knowing every inch of the human body, literally with no eyes. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': As someone who has been in many battles, Noirlok gained enough experience in the field, both in victory and loss, to learn from his mistakes and appropriately adjust his strategies for future battles. Before entering a combat situation, Noirlok quickly assesses every possible outcome in a battle, including losing or even dying, and prefers studying a target before engaging in combat, unless he isn't given the oppurtunity and must do so on his own, or simply improvise when plunged into an unwanted battle. Noirlok is virtually prepared for any outcome, even his own death, and makes sure that even if he were to die, he would still have an advantage for the near future. *'Master Deciever & Actor': A true sentiment to Noirlok's devilish mind is his ability to fool nearly the entire Tartaros Guild, as well as demon kind, into believing he is nothing but an animalistic monster with no remorse or thorough thinking, with only three people at best knowing of his true nature, people of his own choosing. His acting ability and decieving nature has allowed him to utilize it to his advantage, squeezing every single possible drop he can from this act. Even admist combat, he utilizes his acting and decieving ability in order to fool his foes, such as pretending to be injured so they may lower their guard, or play dead to get an upperhand at a moment's notice. The fact he's faceless and his body movement is abnormal as it is, on top of being mute, makes it difficult to read through his intentions. Enormous Curse Power: Noirlok is noted for possessing an incredible level of Curse power concentration in his being. Though he is capable of hiding it, and even restricts it by 50% with Black Medicine, but when exuded, especially in large quantities, it is simply described as being "unbearable", it's very presence being the same as Noirlok himself, dreadful. It strangely boasts no destructive properties when released, the only times it does do any harm is when Noirlok is fighting, being downright harmless otherwise, its presence alone driving the weak willed mad and running. He has been capable of maintaining consistent use of his Curses without any signs of fatigue on his part or their power, this suggests he possess enough quantities to fight for hours, and has indeed refined his use of his power in battle, evident by his ability to accutely manipulate it into beams from his eyes and mouth. Trivia *Noirlok's name is an obvious combination of "Noir", French for "Black", and "Lock", referring to locks on cages and such. **The surname "Salo" is derived from the Italian-French art film that the author pleads anyone who reads this NOT to watch. EVER. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character